1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to event data and more specifically to presenting event data in a heat-map interface.
2. Introduction
Increasingly, content providers are not only concerned with how to assemble content that includes rich media content items with the potential to engage the end users in deep interactions, but also with monitoring and tracking of such interactions. Monitoring these interactions has become very important to content providers as these interactions indicate whether a content item has been successful in engaging the audience. Additionally, the interactions can be used to provide feedback to content providers on how users might prefer to engage with content items. Further, such feedback can also be used to evaluate how the content items can be improved to produce content items that engage a wider range of end users or to increase the level of engagement between end users with the content items in the future.
Conventional implementations for monitoring the performance of content items focus on monitoring successful interactions such as clicks received on active components of the content. While monitoring these types of interactions does provide an indication of how successful the content is in eliciting specific type of responses, it does not tell the whole story of the user experience with the content. In particular, unsuccessful interactions are ignored. Thus, information that can provide valuable insight into other aspects of the user experience with the content is not being harvested.
Monitoring unsuccessful interactions, however, presents several hurdles. One hurdle is a result of the fact that, unlike successful interactions, an unsuccessful interaction often does not result in an outcome that can be counted or registered. An unsuccessful interaction does not conclude in a button or link being accessed as is the case with a successful interaction. Thus, monitoring unsuccessful interactions requires monitoring of all interactions, rather than just results. Accordingly, a significant amount of resources can be required for exchanging and processing data regarding such interactions. Consequently, a need exists for an improved method to monitor both successful and unsuccessful interactions with content.